


Spider

by AOS100



Series: Catra Applesauce Meowmeow [2]
Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: Catra is a cat, F/F, F/M, Gross, sorta fluff, spider eating
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-17
Updated: 2020-06-17
Packaged: 2021-03-04 05:01:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,712
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24778057
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AOS100/pseuds/AOS100
Summary: Even after three years, the Queen had yet to encounter a spider in the presence of Adora, and so, here they were. She assumed that in the Fright Zone, since Adora had never seen any other animals, there wouldn’t really be any bugs there either.Oh, how wrong she was.(Catra eats a spider so if you don't like bug stuff maybe don't read)
Relationships: Adora/Catra (She-Ra), Bow/Glimmer (She-Ra)
Series: Catra Applesauce Meowmeow [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1790464
Comments: 10
Kudos: 228





	Spider

**Author's Note:**

> I saw one of my cats find a spider, play with it, and eat it. I'm sorry I just had to.

Bow, Glimmer, and Adora were all sitting in the old war room talking about the most random things when it happened.

“EEEEE-” Glimmer shrieked in the highest pitch voice Adora had ever heard from her.  
‘What the hell, Glimmer?!”  
“What’s wrong?!”

Bow had messed up on his arrow tinkering and gave his girlfriend an annoyed look.

Adora, on the other hand, looked towards Glimmer with concern. Glimmer was immensely grateful in this moment that Adora was so very dense. “Adora! Come here… please?” 

Now, Adora may be dense, but the way in which Glimmer was calling to her, and the fact that Bow was ignoring her made her suspicious. She cautiously moved towards her best friend, who was stepping closer to her at the same time, trying, and failing at a convincing smile. 

“So, on this planet, there are...unfortunately, um, THINGS… ya know?” Glimmer was using the tone she used when trying to explain a new concept to Adora, almost like she was a baby. Which, growing up in the horde, and being thrusted into the world of Brightmoon, she pretty much was. Even after three years, the Queen had yet to encounter a spider in the presence of Adora, and so, here they were. She assumed that in the Fright Zone, since Adora had never seen any other animals, there wouldn’t really be any bugs there either.

Oh, how wrong she was.

“Just get it over with Sparkles,” Catra had suddenly joined them, peering through the open window from the rooftop, upside down, “what do you want Adora to do?” Catra looked at Glimmer with suspicious, mismatching eyes, tail swishing back and forth. 

Meanwhile, Adora had already stepped into the space where Glimmer previously was, and when she saw what was there, her eyes lit up in excitement, “Catra! It’s a spider!” She said it with no worry at the little bug, but with eagerness, as if she had just found a small treasure.

At this, Bow now looked concerned and weirded out at Adora. He turned his attention to the situation unfolding before him, the one he had mistakenly ignored previously.

The brightmoon couple now stared in shock as Catra’s eyes also widened, pupils dilating as she climbed into the room from the window. “Really?!”

She ran up to stand next to Adora, who was already reaching towards the spider to grab it. The cat-girl shoved her girlfriend out of the way, “No way, it’s mine!” 

She snatched it up in her claws, careful not to squish it, but before she could react, Adora tackled her.

“Oh so it’s going to be like that?”

“I guess it is,” Adora smirked and pinned Catra onto the floor, all while reaching her arm out to try and get the spider.

During the whole ordeal, Bow had stood up next to Glimmer, who had her mouth agape, in shock of the horde kids’ reaction to the tiny creature that she and her boyfriend always found disgusting.

Catra had wiggled out of Adora’s hold on her, and ran over to the nearest arc in the room. Adora tried to tackle her legs again, but Catra was too fast, and jumped before she was caught. She climbed the pillar, spider still delicately held in her mouth. Once she got to the top, she took on a catlike squat, and held the spider in between her fingers, mouth wide open, indicating that she was about to eat it. 

Adora stood directly under the arc, watching Catra from the top, “Catra! Get down right now! *gasp* You wouldn’t DARE,” Catra held the spider even closer to her mouth, fangs almost touching it.

Glimmer now had her brows scrunched up together, mouth wincing in disgust, while Bow, her ever-dramatic boyfriend, started gagging, and dry heaving.

Adora still paid no mind to them, and continued to try and convince Catra to come down, “Oh come on, we haven’t even played with it yet!”

Glimmer now joined her dramatic partner and let out a strangled , “WHAT?”. She stuttered over words, while Bow himself had none, only a glossy eyed expression and pursed lips.

Catra actually took Adora’s statement into consideration, and decided that they could play with it first, and then she would eat it. Adora knew what was going through her mind though, and took it to a whole new level. “CATRA. APPLESAUCE. MEOWMEOW. If you DARE come down here, play with the spider, and eat without sharing the string, I WILL take the next one, and make sure NEITHER of us get it.” 

Oof, Catra knew she was in real trouble now. She even used her middle name. It was bad. 

Ears flat on her head and tail puffed out in annoyance at her full name, Catra prepared herself for a launch onto a shelf she knew was bolted to the wall. She got down on all fours, claws gripping the edges of the arc. Her tail flattened and swished in concentration. Feet patted the arc in a true cat fashion, eyes narrowed as well.

Just as Catra was about to jump, Bow let out a confused, “WAIT!”

Catra’s concentration was broken with a yowl, and instead of jumping off of the arc gracefully, her feet slipped and sent her hurling to the ground. Just like a cat, her body twisted reflexively to have all four feet on the ground, and she landed with a hiss, unscathed. 

“Oh! Totally forgot you guys were there!” Adora had just now remembered her friends were in the room with a sheepish smile. Catra hung her head and walked over to her girlfriend, gaining the attention of Bow once more. “Wait, sorry,” he said with a snort, “your full name, is… Catra Applesauce Meowmeow?”

Barely registering what Adora had said earlier, Glimmer started to chuckle, and it led to a full blown wheeze, the Queen of Brightmoon shaking on the ground.

Catra completely forgot about Adora’s promise to play with the spider, and ate it right there and then, with a small crunch announcing the bugs’ death.

“Catraaaaa,” Adora whined at the loss of their toy/snack.

“No, that’s what you get for letting them hear my FuLL nAmE ADORA,” Catra knew her days of peace were over. Neither Bow nor Glimmer would let this go, and she knew it. Especially Bow.

“Well you could have just told them mine!” Adora knew the consequences of spilling Catra’s name would be big, but in her defense, she had forgotten Bow and Glimmer were with them!

Glimmer relaxed a bit again and Bow perked up at the mention of Adora’s full name. “I wanna know Adora’s names!” 

Catra was trying to keep her reputation and keep Bow from calling her cute, so she made a deal. “Tell you what, you keep my names a secret from everyone that is not in this room, and I’ll tell you her full name. It’s either that, or you let it spill what my name is, and I’ll kill you before you ever get to know Adora’s full name.” Catra extended her claws and growled a bit for the effect of the threat while Adora scoffed, knowing she was totally bluffing.

She had to be… right?

Glimmer and Bow sobered up, legitimately scared, and took the first deal.

“Oh and Bow? Never, EVER, say that I’m cute because of my name. My tail, my ears, whatever. That’s fine," Catra had gotten used to those, "but my name is not to be mentioned at all. Same goes for you, Sparkles.”

Bow knew it was serious because Catra said Bow, not Arrow-boy or another nickname.

“Okay, okay, just tell us Adora’s name,” Glimmer interrupted for the sake of her boyfriend, who looked like he was gonna pee himself.

Catra glanced at Adora, who had her face hidden in her hands, already blushing, but not doing anything to stop Catra either. “Adora Happysmile Rainbowfist. That’s her full name,” Catra finished with a smirk.

Both Bow and Glimmer cracked up again, and Adora turned tomato red.

“Happysmile?! What kind of name is that?” Glimmer found Adora’s middle name specifically ridiculous.

“Hey! I’ll have you know I picked it out!” Catra came to Adora’s defense while the other couple simmered down again.

“We picked them out when we were five,” Adora mentioned it with a smug smile, proudly announcing that they made up their own names. Glimmer and Bow “aww”ed at this, thinking about a five year old Catra and Adora coming up with their full names.

“...So, about the spider, why? Just. why?” Glimmer went back to the reason Catra’s name had been exposed in the first place.

“You don’t play with spiders?” Adora asked it like a confused puppy. She simply did not understand.

“Yeah, we used to play with them all the time in the Fright Zone. Before Hordak’s stupid bat baby started taking them too.” Catra still hated the little demon.

“Uh- NO. Spiders are gross, and scary! We usually get a guard or someone to kill them. Not EAT THEM YA WEIRDOS!” Glimmer recalled the crunch of Catra biting the spider and killing it. She shuddered.

“What a waste!” Catra looked at Glimmer like SHE was being the weird one.

“Yeah, do you know how fun it is to play with one?!” Adora thought about how she didn’t get to play with the spider and sighed.

“Um.. no?” Bow had come back to reality and joined in the conversation, concerned about the spider situation again. “But you know what? We don’t need to know. Right, Glimmer?” He turned to Glimmer for support.

“Uhh, nope! Not at all. In fact, next time we see a spider, we’ll call you over.” She finished it off with a smile.

Adora turned towards Catra, and Catra sighed, “I’ll let you have the next one, I guess.” Adora squealed and gave her girlfriend a chaste kiss on the lips.

The lips that just had a spider on them. 

Glimmer looked away, and let them know that she and Bow were going to bed. They walked out of the room together, and once the door closed, Glimmer immediately teleported to their own room, just wanting to forget the crunch of the spider and gagging a bit while going to sleep with Bow.

**Author's Note:**

> Please ignore the fact that there are giant robot spiders in their world


End file.
